overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Volume 08
The Two Leaders is the 8th light novel volume in Overlord series, released on December 26, 2014. It details about the side stories of Carne Village and the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Short Summary Full Summary Notice: Volume 8 deals with events before Overlord Volume 5, as it is described that Sebas and Solution are still in Re-Estize to gather information. Story 1: At morning, Enri prepares breakfast for herself, Nemu, Nfirea, Lizzie and Goblin Troop. Nemu and the Goblin Troop are supporting Nfirea's love, yet there was no certain progress due to Nfirea's timid personality, Enri's insensitive behavior, and useless advice from goblins. Using both herbs and unknown material from Nazarick, Nfirea and Lizzie succeed on developing the purple potion. From the attack from the knights, many things have changed in the Carne Village. The villagers decided to protect themselves, and accepted goblins as villagers, as they were strong enough and helped risky works without complaint. Also, a beautiful maid of Ainz Ooal Gown visited with stone golems, helping the construction of the new wall. Enri finished her farming for morning with one of the goblin (named Paipo) and prepared to return home for lunch. At that time, a goblin rider (Kyumei) came and warned something strange was happening in the forest. However, as there is a rare herb that can only be collected during short season, Enri wants to go deep inside the forest. So one day, Enri, Nfirea and all of the goblins explore the forest, and searching for both herbs and information about the forest. Luckily Enri and Nfirea finds new colony of the rare herb. During the work, they finds a Barguest chasing a goblin kid. Enri decides to help him, and by the help of Nfirea's magic and Enri's 'command', goblins slays the Barguest with minimal loss. From the kid (Agu), they (Lupusregina and Brita) hear the detailed information about the sudden change of the forest: 'The Building of Ruin' suddenly appeared in the North, and the 'Great Beast of the South' vanished for unknown reason. Thus the 'Giant of the East' and 'Demon Snake of the West' decided to ally and fight against the King of the Ruin together and they are forcing the other monsters in the forest to become their army. So they decided to prepare for the possible battle against them. At the night, the goblins go into the forest to gather more information and save some goblins from Agu's tribe, and also capture five ogres alive. The ogres suggest that they can fight with the goblin troops if they can give them enough food. Enri uses the 'command' again and succeeds to gain recognition from the ogres. To inform the Adventurer's Guild about the incident of the forest and sell the herbs, Enri visits E-Rantel. She gets into trouble due to the Horn of the Goblin General she got from Ainz, as the magic caster of the gate noticed the huge power of the horn. Just right before the detention, Momon comes and stands guarantee for her. So Enri visits the adventurer's guild and explain about the forest. At first, the receptionist doesn't show much interest, but after some time she desperately asks detailed information (The reason is explained in the Story 2 part). After the return from E-Rantel, Enri is proposed to become the head of Carne Village. At first she doesn't approve of the proposal, but she gets advice from Lupusregina and Nfirea and decides to become the head. A few days later, monsters from the forest attacks Carne village. At the gate, the goblins and vigilance committee fights against them, yet another trolls attacks the backside of the town. Enri and Nfirea discovers a troll during their way back from the shelter for non-combatant, and Enri decides to earn time till the battle of the gate ends. At first they succeed to confuse the troll by disguising the smell, yet eventually the troll notices the trick and chase them. Preparing for death, Nfirea confesses his love to Enri and solely fights against the troll so that she can ask for help. And just before his death, Lupusregina appears and saves his life. At the same time, the battle of the gate also culminate in victory. Nfirea and Enri become lovers after the fight. In the Epilogue, Nfirea, Enri and Nemu are invited to the Nazarick to celebrate success of developing the new potion. Ainz requests Nfirea not to announce the existence of the purple potion, and after that they enjoy the luxurious dinner of Nazarick. Story 2: It starts off with Ainz's bathing scene using slime and Ainz decides to suggest all male floor guardians to enjoy the spar in the 9th floor together. After that, the story first focus on the daily lives of the 41 homunculus maids. Ainz created a new system where the maids are split everyday into two groups of 20, one for day shift, one for night shift, and the other maid that is left out gets to take the day off. Initially the maids refused the one day break, however, Ainz managed to convince them in the end by promising that if they accept the break, the maid that took the break gets to service Ainz for the whole next day. The story then moves to Mare. He gets a secret message from Demiurge's servant. Apparently, Demiurge specifically instructed his servant to only give the message to Mare, not Aura. Being curious, Mare reads the message and saw that it is an invitation from Ainz to all the male Guardians to join him for a bath. The recipients of the message were Demiurge, Mare, and Cocytus. Seeing this, Mare understands that he needed to pass it onto Cocytus. To keep the content secret, he lies to Aura about the reason why he needed to go to 5th florr, and heads out to search for Cocytus, only to find that he isn't in Nazarick but at the Lizardmen's village. Due to the incident with Shalltear, Floor Guardians were forbidden to independently leave Nazarick without Ainz's permission, unless they take more than 5 level 75 servants along with them. If Mare mobilized his high level servants, Aura will definitely notice. As such, Mare ended up heading to the Great Library of Nazarick in order to try to borrow high level body guards from Titus. After reaching the Lizardmen's village, Mare finds that huge constructions are currently taking place, and modified versions of Zaryusu's fish farm are also being built. However, Cocytus isn't in the village, as he came out to subjugate the Toadmen in the northern part of the lake. In the meantime, Ainz is practicing various different poses and speaking phrases inside his bedroom. After one hour of practice, Ainz leaves his room and headed to his office. Albedo, a maid, and Mare were waiting for him on the inside. Curious as to why Mare is here, Ainz asks and Mare responds by handing back the invitation that Ainz wrote. A few more verbal exchanges took place, and Ainz ends up by expressing his love for the NPCs and that all of them are his treasure. Hearing what Ainz said, Albedo becomes unable to control her emotions and attempted to rape Ainz. After requiring the effort of Mare and several Eight-edge Assassins to get Albedo off, Ainz punished her to 3 days of solitary confinement. Later that day, Ainz rides Hamsuke to the Adventurer's Guild's headquarters in E-Rantel. It was initially supposed to be a quick meeting, but along the way he chances upon seeing Enri coming to the headquarters too for a request. Curious to the reasons, Ainz asked the Guild leader for the content of Enri's request, and finds that it was relating to the lords of the forest, the Troll of the East and the Naga of the West. Back at Nazarick, Ainz askes Lupusregina why he received no reports from her despite that the situation was grave enough for Enri to come to E-Rantel. Lupusregina responds by saying that she didn't think that it was a big deal. Ainz reprimands Lupusregina of her carelessness and states that her number one priority is to ensure the safety of Nifrea, followed by Enri and Nifrea's grandmother, Lizzie Bareare. After sending Lupusregina back to the village, Ainz decides to visit the Troll and the Naga with Aura. Along the way, Ainz casually asked for the well being of Aura, whether she is eating well and such, like that of a parent looking after his child. The conversation then shifts to Aura's future prospects, such as potential partners, to which Aura responded by saying she is still young, only around 70 years old. When they reach the lair of the Troll of the East, Ainz finds badly destroyed forests, which implies that they tried to imitate Aura's constructions but failed. In the lair, two ogres are eating dead goblins. They attack Ainz, but naturally Ainz doesn't get any damage. Ainz slays an ogre just by a single blow of his staff, and sends another ogre to call their leader. Among the horde, Ainz finds the Giant of the East as being bigger than the rest and having better equipment. Ainz further notices that the Demon Snake of the West is also there but was concealed using an ability. Ainz proposes negotiation to them: obey to survive. Unlike Ryuraryus who judges Ainz as a strong enemy, Goo refuses to speak further and Ainz challenges Goo to a duel. After some meaningless attacks from Goo ends, Ainz activates Desperation Aura V and instantly kills all of the ogres, trolls and Goo. Being caught by Aura, Ryuraryus watches the whole fight and proclaimed his loyalty to Ainz. Ainz plans to attack Carne Village using Ryuraryus' underlings to present the magical sword of Goo to the Village. Back in Nazarick, Ainz consults Demiurge about the dinner that he will treat to Nfirea, Enri and Nemu. After that, Ainz, Cocytus, Mare, and Demiurge take bath together. Leaving Demiurge and Mare to borrow their tool for bath, Ainz and Cocytus come across the female floor guardians. Albedo and Shalltear wish to bath with him, but Ainz refuses and sends them to the ladies' section. At first Ainz has a good time in the bath, but the lion golems in the bath attacks the female guardians to restrain theirs ignorant behavior. So Ainz and male floor guardians prepare to help them, wishing for the peaceful bath for the next time. Chapters *Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days *Story 2: A day of Nazarick Trivia Gallery Category:Light Novels